Red Light Rendezvous
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Three single Gryffindors are looking for their next adrenaline fueled adventure in the shadows of Knockturn Alley's red light district. Will they find the proper thrills? Or sinful seductions? Note: includes Daddy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Revenge Sex, vouyerism, older man/younger woman, double penetration, anak sex,
1. Chapter 1 - Entering the Snake's Den

Hermione, Ron and Neville sat around a table at the Three Broomsticks, all feeling rather bored. Their fearful leader, Harry, had finally married Ginny and they were starting the domestic life, which hadn't happened for the other Gryffindors yet. Hermione had so much she wanted to accomplish first.

Ron didn't want to join the workforce just yet, he was too young. He still had his young and dumb days ahead of him. He hadn't realised it until his mum had offered him a Prewett family ring to propose to Hermione with. It had hit him in the face with that day. That was the day he had broken up with her.

And they were better for it. Best friends were what they stayed. Hermione preferred older wizards anyway.

Neville had had a summer fling with Luna until she had met Newt Scamander's grandson during a magizoologist trip and become enamoured with him.

The trio of Gryffindors sat there for a moment or so longer, listening to a few people a table over from them talk about a new club in Knockturn Alley. It gave Hermione a spark of an idea.

"Why don't we go see what this new club is all about? I mean, we're all single, looking for our next fling, or our next love aren't we? Lets go have fun and go on an adventure!" She stood and slammed her mug of butterbeer on the table enthusiastically.

Ron and Neville looked squeamish at the suggestion. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue down at the two men.

"I don't know Hermione. It's in Knockturn Alley, in it's red light district, sounds a bit dodgy to me," Ron voiced, not meeting her judgemental eye.

"Maybe Ron's right Hermione, we avoid Knockturn for a reason," Neville agreed with the man across from him.

"Who are you two and what have you done with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom? Ron Weasley, who saved the house elves during the Battle of Hogwarts and snogged me senseless in the heat of battle? Where's that Ron? And where's the Neville who had the bollocks to stand up to Lord Voldemort himself and declare his loyalty to Harry Potter, knowing he could've been killed? Where's the Neville who decapitated Nagini? Or fought abreast us in the Department of Mysteries? Come on you two, don't tell me you've become simpering ninnys who lost your sense of adventure," Hermione asked, staring down at the two pathetic sods before her.

It took Neville a moment, and a double shot of aged firewhiskey, before he nodded. Ron looked at Neville, now standing on his side of the table. If Neville was up for it, he would go along for the ride. At the very least he might see a pair of naked tits. He too took a double shot and stood.

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Right, well, I should probably change into something more fitting before we go," she smiled to both men and disappeared towards a lavatory.

When she exited it, she wore a skimpy black dress with cutouts down her sides and a hem just shy of showing off her naughtiest bits. It plunged far lower than socially acceptable and both men were already slightly aroused. Hermione smiled at their reaction.

"Ready?" Neville asked, to distract himself from how delicious Hermione looked. She and Ron nodded in unison and the three of them aparated out of Hogsmeade.

They arrived at the entrance of Knockturn Alley and shared an apprehensive look between them. Hermione took the first step and the boys followed behind, wands drawn.

"Oh put them away you twits. We will be fine." Hermione hissed in annoyance.

They arrived at the entrance to the club, and Hermione drew a change purse from between her breasts and handed the bouncer fifteen galleons, a cover charge for all three of them. The tall, brutish man, pulled back a crimson curtain and gestured trio forward.

Hermione beckoned to the boys, who followed sheepishly. She couldn't help but shiver with excitement at what they were about to see.

They walked down a short corridor before entering a dark room, where lights strobed across it. There was a raised stage, with sterling silver poles extending upwards into the ceiling. Hermione smirked. She was far from surprised.

"Witches stripping to muggle music… classy," she commented as the boys followed her, not letting their eyes stop moving. She recognized the song playing through the room as Striptease, by Hinder.

She found a table and sat down, eyeing the dancer on stage suspiciously. Something about the buxom brunette struck Hermione as familiar.

"Next up is the sultry _Seductra_. She will be dancing to a song called Striptease," came a robust voice. Hermione suspected it was from the use of a Sonorus spell.

Ron seemed perplexed by the woman swinging her hips. She wore a sequined violet corset, matching panties, black fishnet stockings and sky high violet stiletto heels. She was sashaying as she danced in a circle around the stripper pole. She dropped into a squat and bounced her generously large bum in time to the beat.

Ron pushed past Neville and Hermione and took a spot near the stage. He was mesmerised by her curvaceous figure and her monochromatic attire. He found himself hardening as he watched her climb up the pole by anchoring it into the heels of her stilettos. She reached the top and let one leg fly outwards. Her panties seemingly disappeared and somehow landed directly in Ron's lap.

 _"You aint no Madonna, you aint no pop queen_

 _You're just a prima donna suckin up the paprazzi_ "

Ron was even more enchanted by the small thicket of pubic hair that exposed itself while she danced her way down the pole.

 _"Gotta shake that ass 'cause we know you can't sing"_

She did indeed shake her arse. It jiggled and wiggled directly in front of Ron's face as the woman began to undo her corset. Ron didn't move a muscle, he didn't budge an inch.

"Is that who I think it is?" Neville asked as he and Hermione watched their friend fawn over the increasingly nude woman dancing on stage.

"I do believe so. Imagine Ron's reaction if it is," Hermione smirked while making eye contact with an older man across the way.

He beckoned her to him.

"Neville, I'll be back. Don't wait up," she continued. Neville nodded and waved her off, still watching Ron sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2 - Double Entendre

Hermione made her way to the older man near the bar swaying her hips in exaggeration as she did. He bit his lip and nodded.

When she reached the bar, she collapsed onto a barstool beside him and got the attention of the barman wordlessly.

"What is an innocent little creature like you, doing in a seedy establishment such as this at this hour?" The man who had captured her attention taunted her.

"Well, if you must know, the doe eyed innocence often associated with me is no more than skin deep. I have a dark desire that sets my loins aflame," she let the words sink into his brain as she drank her amortentia shot.

"And what, my darling, is that so called, dark desire?" he hissed, letting his hand glide up her back.

She turned to him and eyed him seductively. Her full lips curled into a sinister yet enthralling smile. She placed two fingers on his knee and walked them up his thigh and torso until she rested the nail of her forefinger upon his bottom lip.

"I like my men like I like my whiskey, aged and experienced," she winked as she made a move to take away her hand.

He grasped her wrist, turned it upwards and kissed it. She was distracted momentarily and didn't even notice the second man coming up behind her. His lips were at her neck within seconds.

"What about brothers? You see, my brother and I have often shared our conquests and you happen to fit both of our appetites," the man she now recognized as Rabastan Lestrange lilted.

"So this," she gestured towards the man working over her pulse point obsessively, "Is Bellatrix's former husband is it? Intriguing," she asked as she reached a hand up and around his neck and pulled him closer.

Rodolphus responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck with a renewed fervor. Rabastan kissed his way up her arm to the crook of her elbow and then stood before her. He grasped her chin as his brother kissed his way across the back of her neck. He lifted it and kissed her lips sweetly.

She slicked her tongue across his bottom lip as he pulled away. He looked at her for a moment with an intense passion before dipping his head to kiss her again, this time with an unspoken dominance. He caught her tongue between his lips and nipped at it gently. She tried to cry out but he didn't give her a chance with his prowess. Her moans were lost on his lips.

Rodolphus had taken to kissing any inch of exposed flesh he could reach. Before long, he sat on a barstool and pulled Hermione back onto his lap. She groaned into Rabastan's embrace as she felt Rodolphus' member rubbing against her.

"Boys," she whispered breathlessly, "why don't we go somewhere more private?" she asked, eying Neville across the club.

Rabastan stood and grasped her hand, leading her towards a private room. She cast a backward glance at Rodolphus. His eyes rested below her waist and she smiled back at him.

The room the brothers brought her to fit the aesthetic of the club as a whole. There was a circular bed in the middle of the room with red quilted sheets. It matched the paint on the walls. A mirror was suspended above the bed as well as free standing mirrors all around it.

Before she had time to react, her senses were being piqued by both Lestrange brothers. Rabastan was behind her, pressing into her curves intimately. His mouth lingered beside her ear as Rodolphus clung tightly to her front. Rabastan conjured a chair and sat in it, beside the bed.

"Come here kitten. Sit on Mister Lestrange's lap and dance like a good girl," he muttered huskily, his voice thick with unreleased arousal.

Hermione smiled and strode over to him seductively, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the room.

She sat backwards on his lap, rotating her hips into it. He grasped at them tightly, causing as much friction as possible between them. She moaned as she felt him grow against her. She moved her hips in a figure eight shape and he growled in ecstasy.

"Good little kitten, so good," he groaned, beginning to thrust up into her hips.

His eyes flitted towards his brother, seated on the bed rubbing his prick through his trousers as it hardened. He let his hands wander up under her dress. He hissed when he noticed her lack of knickers. He flipped her skirt up and the brothers' eyes met. He reached his hands round and felt her mound. He smiled when he felt a small rectangle of closely trimmed hairs. He pressed his lips gently against the back of her neck.

"Slick little witch she is eh? No knickers coming to a gentleman's establishment? That tells me someone had naughty intentions, what about you brother?" He asked, running his thumb over the patch of hair rhythmically.

Rodolphus smiled as he stood and walked towards his brother and their younger prey. He stood before Hermione and stared down at her hungrily.

"Naughty intentions indeed Brother. I can smell her heat," he kept eye contact as he knelt before her.

His brother placed his hands under her thighs and pulled them apart gently. Rodolphus looked at him gratefully. He bent downward and kissed her landing strip gently, letting his tongue escape and lap at her hooded bud quickly. Hermione jolted against Rabastan's hold and yelped helplessly. Rodolphus couldn't hide his smile.

"How does she taste Rudo?" Rabastan asked eagerly.

"Sweet, like a ripe peach," he muttered as he licked at her hood again.

She jumped again and Rabastan moved one hand to her neck.

"Shhhhhh, hush now little kitten. Let my brother enjoy you. You are a delicate little treat," he kissed the flesh of her neck longingly.

Hermione slacked in his hold. Rabastan nodded for his brother to continue. Rodolphus lapped at her bud again, not relenting as Rabastan rested her knees against his own, opening her up for his brother. His hands now free, he slipped one under her buttocks slid his fingers inside her wetness.

"Oh I think she quite likes your licks," he responded. Rodolphus nodded and kissed her clit lovingly.

"You picked a delicious little chit with this one Rab," Rodolphus commented.

Rabastan chuckled and kissed her neck again, continuing to pump his fingers inside her slowly.

"She likes her men like she likes her whiskey… that's when I knew she was our girl," Rabastan commented, pushing her hair aside to kiss across the nape of her neck.

Hermione shivered as he did. Rodolphus looked up at her as he ran his tongue over her clit again. She cried out and grabbed at Rodolphus' black curls. He moaned into her folds.

"I wonder, do you think she would let us fill her up?" Rodolphus asked, pulling away with her bud between his teeth.

"Shall we ask her?" Rabastan replied. He used his fingertips to turn her face towards his.

"Do you want to be filled to the brim with the brothers Lestrange?" He asked, licking at her lips.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she answered, struggling against a moan if ecstasy as she clamped down on Rabastan's fingers.

"Hmmmm…. Good choice kitten," Rabastan cooed, kissing her lips delicately.

Rodolphus pulled away from her dripping apex and pulled her off his brother's lap. He carried her to the bed. He quickly undressed, and laid on the bed beside her. He gingerly touched her chin, pulling her into him so he could graze her lips with his own. His hand snaked down to rest between her slightly parted thighs.

"Do you want me here?" He asked, letting his finger drag down her slit, "Or here?" he moved his hand to her tightest hole.

Hermione moaned and moved his hand closer to her puckered hole. Rodolphus nodded. Hermione couldn't fathom that these convicted Death Eaters were so patient and gentle. It wouldn't register in her brain.

Rodolphus laid back and pulled Hermione on top of himself, her back to his chest. His hardened prick rested against her folds, begging to be enveloped into her body.

He reached down beside the bed for a bottle of lubricant and squeezed some into his palm. He rubbed it generously up and down his hardness, as well as across her lower lips and into her arsehole. He grasped his prick and teased her arse with the head of it. Hermione moaned as he kissed her neck gently, distracting her from the initial penetration.

She cried out as pain pulsed through her, and Rodolphus crept inside her incrementally. He wanted to ease her into this, in case she didn't do anal sex frequently.

She moaned as he filled her with most of his length. He slid back out and beckoned his brother forward. Rabastan strode towards the bed confidently, undressing as he went.

He tumbled down atop Hermione and kissed her passionately while Rodolphus continued to pound into her. He used his wand to vanish her dress next, allowing him full view of her scrumptious body.

He kissed his way down her body with feverish quickness until he too was tasting her. He buried his tongue inside her. His member followed moments later.

The brothers used a back and forth rhythm when they entered her. When Rodolphus would slide in, Rabastan would slide out, and vice versa.

Hermione watched in the mirrors as Rabastan's fit back flexed with each motion of his hips and Rodolphus' buttocks flexed as he thrust upwards into her.

Rodolphus pushed her hair out of his way and he clamped down on her pulse point with his teeth. At the same time Rabastan began to taunt one of her nipples with his tongue.

It was a sensory overhaul in the best way. Her body was quaking and quivering with good feelings, both of the men pleasuring her causing desire to shoot directly to her core. There was no cease to the waves of her building crescendo.

And then, without warning, the brothers entered her in unison and pushed her over the cliff of orgasm. Her walls clenched down upon Rabastan as she rode it out.

"Oh holy Merlin! That feels amazing!" She practically cheered as the brothers lost vigor in their thrusts simultaneously.

When the two men had deposited their loads inside the beautiful woman betwixt them, Rabastan rolled to lay beside his brother, taking Hermione with him.

"Scourgify," Rodolphus muttered as Rabastan took to kissing the young woman.

"Now do you see why I prefer my men older than myself?" she asked, moving her lips away from Rabastan.

The brothers nodded in unison.

"Shall we share her for another day Rab?" Rodolphus asked, kissing her shoulder as he turned to spoon her.

Rabastan tweaked the hardened nipple of the beautiful woman and nodded.

"I could share her for an eternity," he answered.

"Sounds good to me," Rodolphus agreed as her hands fell to their still stiff members.

"Me too," she voiced her opinion.

The trio soon dressed and made plans for Hermione to follow the brothers back to their ancestral home when the night was over.

In the meantime, they returned to the main room of the club to surveil the dancers.

Hermione noticed in a quick perusal of the room that Ron had disappeared with Seductra. She surely hoped he was enjoying himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mister Weasley's Will

Which he was. He had followed 'Seductra' off stage and propositioned her before he lost his nerve. He wanted to feel her perfect curves pressed into his body while he made her writhe in pleasure. She had been all too eager, professing to having a crush on him for years prior, but having a strict upbringing, had not been able to pursue him. He had been surprised by her true identity at first, but that thicket of pubic hair had been more beguiling than his hatred for who she was. Now here he was.

He had her facing away from him, and he was pounding into her mercilessly from behind. She didn't have hair long enough to pull, otherwise he would have it tangled into his fist. He had her hands pinned against her bum while her naked breasts pressed into the painted wood of her vanity. She was watching him in the big mirror of it, mouth dropped open in intense pleasure.

He had always seemed so daft and weak in school but Pansy didn't find that Ron Weasley tonight. He was bold, strong and domineering, which was just what she liked. He had bent her over her vanity the moment she had agreed, tore her knickers away and feasted on her from behind so that she would be ready for the shagging of her life.

"Do you like it like this Parkinson? Let that sweet little snatch take a beating," he huffed, pulling tighter on her wrists.

Pansy nodded and clenched her teeth together as he pounded harder than seemed possible. She was rewarded with a hard smack on the arse.

"Use that voice. Tell me you like it," he grunted, as his balls hit her clit.

"Ohhhhhh yessss R-R-Ronnnn," she howled, stuttering as his thrusts seemed jackhammer like.

He smacked her arse again, harder this time.

"How did I tell you to address me?" He asked, sliding almost entirely out of her wetness.

"Mister Weasley," she huffed as he hit every nerve ending with practiced ease.

Ron hummed and thrust harder.

"Good girl. Mmmm sweet little Pansy whinging and howling for lanky, bumbling Weasley," he muttered to himself.

Pansy had to admit she had never been one much for revenge sex or punishment sex, not that the outside world knew that, but this had her dripping and incredibly wanton. She wondered if he would always be like this.

"Ohhh I'm so close!" She howled suddenly, her womanhood clamping down against him.

He shook his head and slipped out of her. He flipped her around to face him. He grasped her neck firmly and pulled her into a rough kiss. His lips never stopped. They were on her lips, her neck, her breasts, anywhere they could reach.

"I want to get off before you. Then you can come, like the good little slut you are," he whispered as his lips found her earlobe.

Pansy hated how turned on it made her to hear him address her that way.

He slipped the head of his cock inside her.

She wailed and dug her nails into his shoulders as he began to pump inside her again. She left crescent shaped imprints on his shoulders.

"Hmmmmm sweet little Pansy. I wish I could fuck your bitchy attitude right out of you," he grunted as he grew closer to the brink.

Pansy let her purple lips curl into a evil smile.

"Oh? You have the balls to call me a slut and take me as if I mean nothing but you can't shag my bitchy attitude out of me? Color me disappointed," she huffed as he slammed into her fervently.

He pulled out of her again, causing her to whinge pathetically. He shoved her into the chair that stood beside her vanity and placed one foot flat on the seat of it beside her. He positioned his cock right at her lips and waited.

"What do you want me to do with that? Cut holes in it and play you a jig?" She asked contemptuously.

Ron smiled a sinister grin that shook Pansy to her soul. He looked almost creepy with it decorating his face. He grabbed a fistful of her short curled tendrils and tightened it against her scalp.

"You won't be able to make smart arse comments like that if you're choking on it," he hissed, bringing her head forward until her lips brushed the sensitive head gently.

"You could ask nicely," she retorted. He pushed her head further, her lips dropping open around the purple head.

"Mmmm. I am going to thoroughly fuck every hole until I cure that smart mouth of yours," he replied.

Pansy fought his grip and pushed away from his rod.

"Did you ever stop to consider maybe I use this smart arse mouth to encourage your roughness? And as for thoroughly fucking each hole," she was cut off by him sliding his throbbing cock into her open mouth.

She took it happily and swallowed as much of him in her mouth as she could. She slicked her tongue across the head of him and hollowed her cheeks. Ron growled and tightened his grip on her hair. She moved up and down his length quickly, earning groans from him. With each suck down her throat he drew closer to his release.

"Oh yes Pansy… sweet sweet little Pansy. You're such a good little cocksucker," he whispered as he thrust himself into her mouth.

Her mouth tweaked into a smirk as she continued to suck him. He watched her eyes flutter open and their gazes connected.

She pulled off of his rod and stared up at him, still smirking.

"I am a damn good little cock sucker," she paused and licked her lips, "And I know it. You had best just get used to it." She winked at him and began sucking his balls.

Ron's normal, timid behavior flickered back to life in the back of his head and he had to close his eyes again to maintain his strength. He had to be the dominant one. He eased his hips in and out as she sucked him to the absolute edge.

"Is Mister Weasley going to come for his sweet little slut?" She asked impishly as she pulled off a second later.

"Oh I'm going to give you the load of your life," he answered as he nodded as she licked his head teasingly.

"Good I can't wait," she sucked him into her lips again with a pop. He closed his eyes again.

Within a few moments streams of his essence deposited themselves onto her tongue and tonsils. She smiled at him as she licked him clean and then swallowed her gains.

"Good girl. Mmm do you want yours now?" He asked, eyeing her rapidly rising chest. I

"Maybe another time. I should be getting back to work," she winked.

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

"You're mine now," his voice was firm and possessive.

"I abandoned my blessed pureblood upbringing Weasley. I have to earn a living," she started to leave the backstage area.

"It's Mister Weasley to you. You. Are. Mine," his voice took on a sharp edge as he dropped a sack full of coins onto the vanity he had just shagged her on.

Pansy turned to him and their gazes met again. She could see from his stature and his tight jaw he was serious.

"Mister Weasley," she began, her tone riddled with teasing, "How much is that?"

"Eighty galleons, enough to cover your shift. I can provide you with plenty more. My only stipulation is that you never work another shift. You are mine," he answered.

Pansy's eyes sparkled. Ron wasn't sure if it was out of fear, excitement or greed, but her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Hey Duchess," she called to another one of the dancers who, when glimpsed, appeared veela-like, "Cancel my next feature, and tell Mister Lestrange I quit. I have a new boss now," she called as she winked back at Ron.

He smiled as she walked back to him. When she reached him, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You're mine?" he whispered his question.

"As long as you're mine," she answered to which he solemnly nodded.

He picked her up in his arms by her arse cheeks.

"Now let me take care of your orgasm," he added, kissing her chastely as he sat her on the vanity again.

For a moment before he dove into his sweet and sassy stripper, he wondered what Neville had got on to….


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet Little Seduction

He was sitting in front of the stage, watching the beautiful blonde woman dance. She swayed her hips to the pop beat as she twirled around the pole in front of him. She wore a pink lace bra and matching skirt like knickers. She had an innocent air about her that reminded him of Luna.

The song she danced to was far from innocent though. The beat was positively sinful and so were the lyrics. Her angelic blue eyes watched him while she danced.

"I'm a slave, for you"

His sweet dancer dropped to her knees and pointed a painted pink fingernail in his direction. She ran her fingers over the delicate lace of her bra and across the swells of her breasts, threatening to spill forth from their confines.

He secretly stroked himself as he watched her. She smiled at him and as she put her hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

"I know i may come off quiet, I may come off shy"

She clutched the cups to her chest before tossing it into his lap.

He picked it up deftly and let the womanly perfume clutched in the stitches of it waft up to his nostrils. He watched her intently. Her nipples were perky and dusty pink, the crowning jewels on round, full breasts that tapered into a perfectly fit tummy.

She stood again and stepped off the stage. Neville couldn't fathom the magic she had used to pull off invisible stairs but he didn't care in that moment. He had become her focus.

She sashayed her way to him, bending over in his lap, her breasts draping themselves against his chest. Her hips swung with the beat and Neville was itching to touch her.

"Go ahead and touch me Longbottom, I won't break," her voice sounded like honey with extra sugar.

"Daphne?" His voice squeaked in surprise.

The sweet Slytherin had been his occasional bedmate that helped him get over Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Neville," she smiled at him as his hands touched her hips.

She stood back up and spun around so her arse was facing him. She dipped down into his lap and shook her arse cheeks in his face.

Neville thought back to the double shot of whiskey he had taken back at the Broomsticks. It made his heart swell with courage. He reached his lips out and kissed the flesh of her arse cheek.

She turned around and smiled at him. She pushed her breasts into his chest again and let her lips drag along his earlobe

"I'm a slaaaaavvvvveeee for you, I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it," she whispered, bringing her legs to either side of his lap.

Her arse landed directly over his cock.

"You want to be Daddy's slave Princess?" he whispered, remembering her favorite sexy scenario.

Daphne practically purred in his ear.

"Oh yes," she feigned a moan in his ear, her voice breathy and low.

Neville grabbed her hips and pulled them even tighter into his own.

"Mmmm good. Get Daddy nice and hard," he whispered, his lips ghosting over the naked column of her neck.

Daphne nodded and began to rub her covered womanhood against his trousers. He kissed down her neck and over the creamy flesh of her chest. Daphne whimpered quietly into his neck. He chuckled against her body, wishing he could take her right here, despite the spectators.

He wasn't surprised she was able to get him to full mast in moments.

"Does Daddy like how I affect him?" She asked, as he pushed her back slightly so he could suck on her pert little nipples.

He nibbled tentatively as he nodded his head.

"You make me come undone. Turn around and take off your knickers," he whispered against her cleavage.

She nodded and turned around. She lifted her buttocks and slipped the knickers down her long toned legs. Neville could see her pink lips and he found himself salivating. He reached a hand up and delicately pressed the fingertips on his pointer and middle finger against her slit, finding it wet.

He quickly undid his trousers and pulled his prick out of his pants, sliding his hand up the length pensively as he slipped his other fingers inside her.

"Oh Daddy," she mewled, earning the attention of several other spectators.

Pride surged through him. His desire to be inside her after so long was stronger than his aversion to being watched. He grasped her hips and pulled them backwards into him. The tip of his prick slid into her wetness.

She wailed at this too. He smirked to himself and brought his cock inside her fully. The feeling of filling her didn't last long before she was moving against him, riding his lap like a professional.

"Oh so good… Oh Princess that is so good. Ah, ride that cock you sweet angel," he moaned, loving the feel of her velvet soft womanhood sliding on his length.

"Mmmm as you wish," she whinged as he thrust his hips up to meet her.

He reached a hand around and parted her folds, playing with her hooded nub, causing her to almost lurch off his lap. He chuckled as he kissed down her spine. He moved his fingers from her apex up and used both hands to cup her breasts.

"It feels so good to be inside you again Daph," he whispered as she sped up her bounces.

"It feels so good for you to be inside me Daddy," she wailed as she watched her boss, Mister Lestrange and his brother appear from his personal suite with Neville's friend Hermione.

She was loving the attention they were getting from the other fellows in the club. She bounced again and Neville nearly came from the impact.

"Merlin's pants Princess," he moaned as he drew closer to releasing inside her.

As she bounced Daphne saw Pansy reappear with Ron and kiss him unabashedly on the lips. Neville's thrust shallowing brought back her focus and moments later he was grunting and growling with his orgasm.

"Oh!" Came her only exclamation as she too crested the brink on a downward bounce.

Neville wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She loved his embrace but deep down she knew they never could be. And it broke her heart.

Ron walked away from Pansy for a moment and over to Neville.

"Oy Longbottom! You all set? Hermione found a couple friends and won't be heading back to her flat tonight," Ron asked, ignoring the naked blonde on his mate's lap.

"Really Ron? I haven't even slipped my prick out of her and you're rushing me off?" Neville snapped, not having let go of Daphne yet.

Ron grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking. I'll leave you to it. When you're ready Pansy and I will be at the bar," the redheaded man replied.

Neville nodded and Ron stalked away awkwardly.

When he was sure he was gone Neville did slip out of the beautiful woman on his lap. She turned in his lap and kissed him for the first time on the lips.

"Thank you for a great time Neville," she whispered against his lips.

He handed her a small satchel of coins and nodded.

"Thank you Daph. I would love to do it again sometime," he replied.

"Neville, I can't," she practically cried.

He didn't have time to ask her why she looked so sad before she was grabbing her discarded undergarments and disappearing to the dressing room. He turned, confused, to walk towards the bar.

Ron could tell his friend was deep in thought.

"Everything alright mate?" He asked.

"Let's just go Ron," Neville answered dejectedly.

"Are you sure?" Came a quick response.

"Come on," he beckoned the redhead and his brunette company towards the door.

 _Why was it always him?_


End file.
